Reyes y Campeones
by L.Crosslux91
Summary: Si Viktor tuviera una lista de cosas por hacer antes morir, uno de los ítems sería "meter a tu casa al chico totalmente extraño y sospechoso" y ya estaría tachado. Pero por muy poderoso que fuera, Viktor no sintió a ese chico burlando las fronteras del país que protegía, ni tampoco se esperaba que fuera tan dolorosamente parecido a Yuuri.


Hace más de una semana aposté a que si Argentina le ganaba a Nigeria el martes pasado, publicaría un fic de Yuri on ice. Realmente no pensé que ganarían ese partido y estaba prácticamente segura que perdería.

Heme aquí cumpliendo mi promesa. Así que hola a todos, esta soy yo con mi primer fic. No pensaba publicarlo, digamos, _nunca_. Pero mi exceso de confianza en que la selección de este año no valía un centavo me hizo caer. Nunca apuesten nada por un partido de fútbol.

 **Título** : Reyes y campeones.

 **Tipo** : Longfic.

 **Género** : Universo Alternativo; fantasía; sobrenatural; drama.

 **Advertencias** :

Muerte de uno y más personajes.

 _Uso de OC_.

 **Estado del fic** : en proceso.

 **Personaje** **s** **principal** **es** : Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki.

 **Resumen** : Viktor Nikiforov, el último _campeón_ sobreviviente de una corte caída continúa protegiendo el país tras la muerte del rey, a quien sirvió desde muy corta edad. Un día, volviendo a su casa después de su patrulla matutina, es advertido sobre la presencia de un extraño que ha ingresado al país de forma ilegal, algo que no podría ser, porque el poder de Viktor le advertiría sobre cualquier incursión no autorizada a su nación, a la que se aferra con uñas y dientes. Dispuesto a averiguar el misterio que envuelve a la sola existencia de esa persona, se lo lleva y lo pone bajo su custodia, pero hay tres problemas con los que no esperaba encontrarse; primero, es extremada y dolorosamente parecido a Yuuri, y segundo, es incapaz de hablar. El tercer problema, el que más hace que sus nervios se tensen, es que posee las _marcas del rey_.

 **Nota al margen** : Bueno, yo sólo venía a cumplir mi promesa que hice pública en Facebook durante un gran impulso de idiotez. Y también para ver qué tipo de recibimiento tendría un fic de este tipo. Si alguien por ahí le ha dado una oportunidad, le agradezco desde ya.

* * *

Prólogo.

Imaginaba que los Espíritus Heróicos se encontraban sentados en sus plataformas celestiales, cuatro de ellos en cada esquina del mundo y el quinto en algún punto en el medio, como solía ver en las ilustraciones de los libros sobre los que babeaba de pequeño, luchando contra el sueño. Imaginaba que se asomaban a mirar el panorama mientras sus pies pendían de los extremos, y que a uno de ellos se le había caído un zapato. Sospechaba incluso que podrían estar haciendo muecas de desagrado, de frustración, rodando los ojos en plan _aquí vamos de nuevo_.

De pie en la arena húmeda de la península, con la playa extendiéndose por varios kilómetros a los lados, Vitya imaginaba también que los Espíritus Heróicos le dirigían miradas de desprecio y decepción, que decretaban en algún pergamino brillante que su país caería por su falta de cuidado, imaginaba que uno de ellos escribía y los demás asentían en acuerdo con las terribles palabras de condena puestas en el papel. Pero también imaginaba que se encontraban tristes debido a todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente.

Él podía imaginar cuanto quisiera mientras las violentas olas se propulsaban tierra adentro en un caótico lío de espuma, podía esperar cuanto quisiera por una intervención divina mientras el terrible sol de la primavera indeseada pintaba de dorado las ennegrecidas puntas de los picos de Cabo Onyx, podía augurar una victoria o una derrota aplastante mientras la ligera brisa marina acariciaba su cabello y lo hacía bailar a su ritmo despreocupado. Pero la verdad es que no habría dicha intervención por parte de los Espíritus Heróicos, aquellos que elegían reyes bajo criterios desconocidos y a quienes les prestaban sus poderes para que hicieran prosperar la tierra.

Bien, los Espíritus Heróicos podían decir y elegir según les pareciera desde sus plataformas celestiales, pero en la tierra, donde poderosos hombres y mujeres ejercían control sobre ejércitos y recursos naturales sin medida, las cosas eran diferentes. Solo bastaba con echar una mirada a las tres legiones de caballería pesada que esperaban apostados a unos metros más atrás, donde la arena daba lugar al mal recibido césped, abundante e irrespetuoso que crecía cubriendo las planicies eternamente congeladas. Los cascos de los caballos pisoteaban el verde brillante con violencia, con resentimiento, sus jinetes lanzaban miradas cargadas de odio al cielo completamente despejado y al sol, que no paraba de brillar como si se alimentara del sufrimiento de esos hombres.

De pequeño había leído y aprendido sobre la guerra y la muerte, sobre conflictos políticos y conspiraciones, y aunque ocupaba la posición más cercana a un monarca, todas esas cosas siempre le parecieron lejanas y ajenas a sí mismo. El rey de Russia, su señor, era un hombre pacífico cuyo único objetivo en la vida era servir a su nación, utilizando el poder prestado de los Espíritus Heróicos, _el aliento de vida_ , para hacer prosperar a la gente y a la tierra, y para que todos en el mundo fueran capaces de ver que en ese país donde el invierno gobernaba con mano de hierro también había belleza. Parecía una causa sin sentido para la gente pero la realidad es que con el tiempo el rey lo logró, y ahí yacía el problema cuando algo era realmente hermoso. Todos lo querían.

Vitya debió sospecharlo cuando la primera propuesta llegó por parte del rey de Canaad. Se le había ofrecido a él, campeón de la corte real y mano derecha y protector particular del rey, una propuesta de matrimonio. Los reyes no tenían permitido engendrar herederos ni casarse, así que muchas alianzas y tratados de paz a lo largo del tiempo se realizaron por medio de uniones matrimoniales entre campeones de las _cortes_ _de pacto_ , cuyas estaban compuestos por soldados como él, o artistas o eruditos que ejercían poderes sobrenaturales. Él rechazó la propuesta con una sonrisa nerviosa y su rey no lo obligó a nada más. Entonces, la segunda propuesta llegó, más atrevida que la anterior. El rey de Canaad deseaba un intercambio de campeones, una forma más eficaz de mantener la paz. Tanto Vitya como los demás se sintieron ofendidos y francamente en peligro, ningún campeón podría separarse de su rey sin sentir que muere lentamente y nuevamente la propuesta fue rechazada. Un sin fin más llegaron, todas descartadas hasta que un día, apenas dos meses atrás, una carta diferente llegó. Un embajador vendría de parte de la reina de Babicheva para tratar asuntos políticos que a Vitya le aburrían, pero que de toda la cháchara escrita en un idioma que no aprendió por completo, solo rescató que querían marcar una ruta comercial marítima. Pero algo salió terriblemente mal en el proceso de tratados comerciales y Vitya, por muy poderoso que fuera, no logró ver el peligro cuando venía directo hacia ellos, y por eso, por su falta de cuidado, es que estaban en esa situación.

Por un momento, sintió la terrible necesidad de voltear hacia atrás, al palacio donde su rey aguardaba luchando por su vida contra un veneno, pero se contuvo. La brisa que llegaba desde el océano traía consigo un ligero regusto a humo y a lo lejos podía observar el horizonte teñido de negro. La única razón por la que se encontraba en la playa a kilómetros del rey y no justo a su lado, se debía a que estaba forzándose a sí mismo a ocupar el lugar de su amigo y compañero Christophe. Él le había jurado cinco días atrás que conocía a alguien que podría sacar al rey de su suplicio pero cuando Vitya le preguntó el nombre de esa persona, él se negó a decírselo, y ese mismo día partió viajando con el viento a quién sabe dónde, y no había dado señales de vida desde entonces. Por lo que Vitya sabía, podría haber muerto. Todos se encontraban débiles y susceptibles debido al estado del rey, el veneno que ingirió ingenuamente y que tres más de sus compañeros consumieron con total confianza los derribó incluso antes que acabaran de tragar, pero no los mató. Eso dejó sólo a él y a Christophe al mando y los obligó a volcarse a tareas a las que no estaban acostumbrados. Pero si era por el bien de _él_ , entonces lo haría.

Aire caliente y con sabor amargo llegó hasta la playa y Vitya no pudo evitar arrugar un poco la nariz. En su mano derecha, la lanza forjada en oro blanco se congeló hasta que el repiqueteo del hielo llenó sus oídos y rompió el silencio que reinaba desde la noche anterior. El aviso de una enorme flota militar acercándose vino de parte de un mercader extranjero que arribó el día anterior a la ciudad para comerciar cuchillos artesanales. Como prueba de lo que decía, el hombre aseguró que se quedaría en persona junto a él para ver llegar los barcos repletos de soldados, y ahí estaba, a unos cuantos metros más atrás. Vestía el uniforme de los soldados y montaba su caballo personal, un animal de pelaje tan oscuro como el cabello del hombre. Tenía algún tipo de nombre que se le había olvidado por completo y aseguraba que venía del Oriente. En parte, Vitya le creía. Sus ojos rasgados y su porte como de hombre sabio y experimentado, el cabello increíblemente negro y fino, la presencia distante y su tendencia a hablar lo justo y necesario le decían que no podría pertenecer a algún país colorido y romántico, pero el que no le dijera exactamente de dónde venía le hacía sentir ciertas dudas. Lo único que convenció a Vitya de que el hombre decía la verdad era su propio poder. Su capacidad de congelar todo a través de kilómetros y kilómetros le había permitido crear una tormenta de proporciones menores cuya nieve viajó mar adentro y trajo consigo la confirmación de lo que el mercader viajero decía. Los números que Vitya obtuvo de su silencioso poder actuando como ojos espías le aterraba de formas que no se permitió mostrar. Él sabía que ese día serían masacrados, en el mejor de los casos. También sabía quién venía a la carga, y aunque las posibilidades de que muriera en esa playa eran realmente altas, no pensaba dejar vivo al hombre que estaba en el primero de los barcos de la inmensa flota, comandando a ese ejército. Esperaba encontrarse con la _bruja de Babicheva_ , no con el confiado Leroy de Canaad. Pero fuera quien fuere, no le dejaría pasar de esa arena. Su rey aún vivía, Christophe aún se encontraba en alguna parte buscando a un médico que pudiera sanar a sus tres compañeros y al rey, quizás incluso ya se encontraba en el palacio y una vez que _él_ se recuperara echaría a sus enemigos al fondo del océano.

Se encontraba pensando en esas cosas positivas cuando todo ocurrió.

El horizonte teñido de negro tomó forma de cientos de barcos enormes, buques de guerra con artillería pesada, con caballería e infantería a bordo, y seguro que también con cortesanos poderosos al mando. Vitya había contado alrededor de diez docenas de barcos que navegaban por delante y otras dos líneas de alrededor de veinte barcos posteriores que traían quién sabe qué. Canaad era un país amplio y vasto y con una gran fuerza militar. Algo totalmente diferente a Russia, que debido a la inclinación del rey hacia la paz, sufría de un notorio desaliento de la población por volcarse a la milicia. Los barcos tintados de negro adoptaron bordes blancos y azulinos de un momento a otro, y a Vitya le pareció que el día era incluso demasiado claro a pesar de la hora, por lo que dejó de resistirse y, repentinamente estremecido por la sensación de ser invadido por una fuerza completamente ajena y nueva, fría y que de algún modo le supo a luz y agua de lluvia, se volteó justo a tiempo para ver la inmensa columna de luz bajar desde el cielo como una torre que se formaba desde arriba hacia abajo y rodeaba el palacio real. Todas y cada una de las ventanas y puertas que podían apreciar desde su posición se iluminaron como el sol, y escarcha y nieve aparecieron prácticamente de la nada, volando en todas direcciones y creando remolinos de viento frío que hicieron que los árboles se tambalearan y hojas, polvo y piedras se convirtieran en proyectiles. Acompañada de la columna, un inmenso poder se desplazó a diestra y siniestra y se extendió como una ola invisible directo hacia el mar e impactó de lleno contra otra ola de poder que se acercó a toda velocidad desde uno de los barcos.

Se sintió como un terremoto de gran magnitud. Vitya lanzó una ola de su propio poder, de menor medida en comparación a las dos anteriores directo a las aguas y congeló toda la superficie del mar, a los barcos y más allá de ellos, advirtiendo que un tsunami podría convertirse en una amenaza incluso más grande que el ejército de Canaad próximo a desembarcar en el puerto. Pero no pudo hacer nada para prevenir daños por la ráfaga de viento que se desató como producto del choque entre los poderes y por el persistente temblor en el suelo. Fue tan fuerte que los envió a todos al piso, tanto hombres como animales, incluso a Vitya. Pudo oír el sonido de la catástrofe con claridad, los techos saliéndose de las casas, las paredes rompiéndose y la gente gritando. No tenía idea de qué tan lejos viajó el viento o hasta dónde se extendía el epicentro del fondo marino, pero esperaba que no fueran más de unos pocos kilómetros. Vitya se sintió aturdido por los próximos segundos, y aún cuando el suelo no cesaba de sacudirse, se obligó a ponerse de pie y evaluar los daños.

Todo lo que estaba a la vista en el mar se encontraba endurecido por una gruesa y densa capa de hielo que brillaba intensamente bajo el sol y tierra adentro, no había quedado una sola construcción en pie. Ni siquiera el palacio. Frío como jamás había sentido se coló entre los pliegues de su ropa y entró en contacto con su piel, y de inmediato buscó el _aliento_ del rey, el rastro débil de su poder que aún tras tantos días de agonía constante continuaba nutriendo la tierra en la medida que le era posible, pero no encontró nada. El aire se sentía vacío del _aliento de vida_ del rey, saturado del poder del rey de Canaad que se perdía en la distancia después de ser aplacado por el desconocido que atacó desde el palacio y que también disminuía y de un segundo a otro, todas las fuerzas se apagaron. Aturdido por la repentina sensación de soledad y abandono, Vitya retrajo su propio poder, vio la columna de luz desaparecer del palacio ahora convertido en no más que una estructura pobre y esquelética y conoció el lado horrible del silencio que imperó después de la catástrofe.

Vitya supo entonces que el miedo se sentía como el frío y por un momento, deseó haber tenido un poder diferente, algo como el calor o el fuego asociados a la valentía y la pasión, pero el momento pasó y los gritos de los soldados que aún quedaban vivos y conscientes rompieron con el silencio y le advirtieron que el peligro persistía. Vio distraídamente a los hombres aterrados apuntando al mar, oyó en el fondo un sonido diferente a todos los que escuchó en poco tiempo, algo como un chapoteo y a la vez un sordo tronar interminable y se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con la inmensa pared de agua que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Aún aturdido, Vitya volvió a dejar libre su poder que contenía lo que quedaba del aliento de vida del rey, y el hielo se desplazó por la capa gruesa formada anteriormente como ramificaciones, pero de algún modo no fue suficiente. No supo si la masa de agua era demasiado grande y profunda, no supo si su poder se debilitó. Lo único que supo fue que Yuuri había _caído_ y que el tsunami acabaría matándolo también a él. Pero también supo que aún quedaba vida detrás de él, en la ciudad y en el resto del país que Yuuri había querido proteger incluso aún estando gravemente enfermo, así que presionó su poder, guardó su dolor y congeló todo a su paso.

 _Si los Espíritus Heróicos están mirando_ , pensó, _sabrán que no los necesito_.


End file.
